Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to an emergency escape device, and more particularly to an emergency escape pulley structure capable of allowing two or more persons to escape at the same time.
The conventional emergency escape pulley comprises a spindle and a rope wheel to facilitate the escape of only one person at a time. As a result, the conventional emergency escape pulley is of a little help in a situation in which one or more persons must be evacuated on an emergency basis. It is conceivable that any delay in escape in the emergency situation can often result in a human tragedy.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an emergency escape pulley structure capable of evacuating a plurality of persons from an emergency site.
The emergency escape pulley structure of the present invention comprises a main shaft on which a plurality of rope wheels are mounted. The main shaft actuates a deceleration gear set so as to link a braking wheel. The rope wheels are controlled by a control member to turn independently on the main shaft, thereby enabling two or more persons to use the emergency escape pulley structure at the same time.